


Hell

by Casei_Solus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alpha Alastair, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Forced Abortion, Forced Prostitution, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Past Sexual Abuse, References to Drugs, Sex Slavery, oh yeah this is gonna be a happy story for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casei_Solus/pseuds/Casei_Solus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean is kidnapped, Castiel will stop at nothing to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell

Cas’d just needed to take a piss. That’s it.

But when he got out, Dean wasn’t at their table. He wasn’t anywhere. People said the pretty Omega’d left with two women in a blue pickup - must’ve drugged him. Didn’t get the license plate.

He’d tried to follow, but it was too late.

It was too late.

Dean was gone.

__________________________

The police gave up after three weeks, said Dean was a lost cause; they’d never find him now. So Cas turned to other means, other sources. Got some info. Found the two women who’d taken him - Ruby and Lilith - but they’d already sold him. Didn’t remember to whom. After all they were just the kidnappers.

But they could be lying. 

No, they really didn’t remember. Cas’d cut off enough of their fingers to know that.

So they went down the list. Mostly they sold to Omega ranches as breeders. Were able to break into a few, to find and free a couple of claimed Omegas.

None of them recognized Dean, though.

But Cas never stopped. Sam’d used his prowess as a lawyer to get Cas out of work for three months, and had done his best to pay his bills for the fourth.

At last, though, a lead.

“Yeah, I remember his eyes,” an Omega said. She was heavily pregnant - most of the breeders at the ranches were. “…He a double breeder?”

“No,” Cas said, unsure as to why she would ask.

“Oh,” the woman said, “because that would be his only chance.”

“His only chance?”

“Poor thing. Didn’t know the Rule.”

“The Rule?”

“If you’re a pretty Omega and you get kidnapped, scar your face. Scar it bad. That way at least you’ll be sold to a breeder.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that your Omega is very, very pretty. He wasn’t sold to a breeder.”

“Well then where would he be sold?”

“There were several calls those two women got - several buyers. Only one would buy someone that pretty.”

“Who?”

“Alastair. They call him The Demon. A boy here, used to belong to him, but a client dumped acid on him, so he was resold here. Didn’t last long here, though. Most of Alastair’s don’t. The Demon works them hard.”

Something sunk in Cas’s stomach.

Alastair. Owner of the richest, most luxurious, most debauched brothel in the state. Everyone knew it. He had the prettiest Omegas - called them his Angels. Also made a point to have Omegas that hadn’t even presented yet. Called them Cherubs. As debase and as horrifying a kink you could have, the Angels would be made to deliver.

And now Dean was an Angel. Of Alastair’s.

At a place they called Heaven.

That wasn’t its name, though. Not really. The mansion’s true name was Havendale - but Heaven was more classy. And no one dared take down Heaven. Too many powerful clients used Alastair’s services. But maybe, just maybe, if it was found they were using claimed Omegas something could be done.

That’s why he was here, in a fancy suit and a fancy car, driving up to the gates. They had a valet and everything.

Outside the gates, there lay in wait a small mercenary group Cas and Sam’d bought for the night, led by Anna. They were to come in later.

But right now, Cas had to pass as a buyer.

Inside the mansion, past the security checkpoint and metal detector, there was an ornate lobby with an adjoining waiting room - smoking and non-smoking. Several attendants stood behind counters as Alphas waited in line. At last, it was his turn.

“You’re a new customer?” The attendant chirped, a smile across his face.

“That obvious?” Cas asked, doing his best to keep a hold of himself.

“Don’t feel bad, we get plenty of new customers. Do you know what you like? What you’ve got a craving for? You want an Unbroken one that’ll put up a fight? A Broken one that’ll let you do whatever you please? Or an Archangel - one that’ll do their very best to give you the best experience possible?”

“Not sure,” Cas said, rock in his gut. He only prayed that Dean was in the first category.

“Very well, then! You got any preference at all?”

“The prettiest you got, male, twenties.”

“Very good taste, sir,” he said as a litany of faces flashed up on a small touchscreen in front of him - one of several pages to scroll through. Dean wasn’t on the first page.

Part of him wanted to find Dean more than anything. The other part prayed he wasn’t here.

“Race preference? Hair? Eyes?” The attendant said, cheeriness dripping from his lips.

Cas swallowed. “White, with freckles if you can,” he said, doing his best not to let his voice crack.

The faces changed, narrowed down.

Oh, god.

Dean.

There he was. His pretty freckled face lined up with a bunch of others. He wasn’t smiling in the picture, and the twinkle in his eyes was gone.

Below his face, his label.

_#316_  
Male, 22, White, Green Eyes  
Perfect Condition  
Class: Broken 

Broken.

_Oh, god. Oh, god._

“#316 looks good,” he said. He was surprised and disgusted at how cold and collected his voice was.

“Excellent choice, sir! Very popular. He’s currently in use, if you don’t mind waiting… twenty more minutes until the previous client’s time is up. Otherwise you can choose another.”

“I’ll wait,” Cas said, swallowing.

“How long do you want? 30 minutes? 45? An hour?”

“I’ll take 30 minutes.”

He finished and paid the hefty fee in cash, and was instructed to sit and wait.

So he sat down, and he waited. He stared ahead, head resting on folded hands propped up on his knees.

_I found you, Dean._

He was here. In Heaven. Had been for four months.

And they’d broken him.

What was he going to find up there, in that room? What had they done to him?

He started shaking.

_Oh, god, Dean, I took too long._

He forced himself to stop trembling, instead sitting back and making himself read something inane on his phone.

Stocks. Stocks were going well. The local football team had won something. There was a sale on oak furniture.

“Mr. Milton?” The fake name. Cas’s fake name.

Cas stood to his feet as a key card was placed in his hands, the attendant smiling from ear to ear.

“Room #316. Take the elevator to the third floor and make a right. The room will be down the hallway on the right. Remember - no permanent damage.”

“Thank you,” Cas choked out.

There were two elevators. He pressed the button to call them and waited until one arrived. Once it did, Cas got in and pressed the button for the third floor. The doors opened. He took a right down the hallway. 

His body on fully automatic. If he let himself feel anything, if he let himself crack, he’d just break down.

Throughout the halls he could hear moaning, smell the faint scent of pheromones - one to make Omegas produce more slick. To keep up with the customers, he supposed.

And, god, there it was. Room #316.

He paused, terrified.

From another room behind him, there was a scream of pain. Whimpers.

He took a deep breath before he at last slid the card into the slot. A light on the handle glowed green, and the door unlocked.

He opened it.

_Oh, god._

The room was decorated with various shades of deep red and furnished by one large bed in the center. Various implements hung on the walls. In front of the bed was a pillow, and on it, kneeling, was an Omega. He was completely naked, head bowed low. The omega was utterly emaciated; you could count the ribs in his chest. There were bruises all over him, and several cuts. He was shivering. But not from the cold. No, judging by the line of trackmarks on his arm, he was strung out.

Cas stepped in the room and shut the door behind him. “Dean?” he asked.

“Knot,” a weak, hoarse, fried voice replied. “Knot,” he repeated.

“Dean?” Cas said, falling to his knees at his side grabbing his head to lift and face him.

Dean. His Dean. He was right here. But there was no light in his sunken eyes - eyes that were locked on something thousands of miles away.

“Knot.”

“Oh, god, Dean…” Cas said, breaking down in tears and holding the Omega close to him. He was so cold. He was so thin.

“Knot.”

“Don’t say that, Dean, please…” Cas said between sobs. Dean hadn’t made a move at all, just let Cas do whatever he wanted with him, arms limp at his sides, staring straight ahead even as he was held against Cas’s chest.

“Knot,” he kept mindlessly repeating.

“Dean, no,” Cas said, grabbing his face to make the Omega look at him, but his glazed eyes were too unfocused to meet his own. “It’s me. It’s Cas. I’m here. I’m here to save you.”

For a moment, something flickered in the Omega’s eyes. “No… just a dream,” he whispered.

“No, it’s not a dream, Dean,” Cas said, tears streaming down his face. “Dammit, Dean, I’m here. It’s me.”

“Knot.”

“Dean,” Cas said, holding his dear Omega close, head on his shoulder. “What did they do to you…?” he whispered, stroking his mate’s grimy hair. The Omega was so limp and weak in his arms.

Suddenly, Dean started shaking uncontrollably.

“Dean? Dean!”

“You…” he breathed shakily, voice cracking, “You smell like…” At last, he felt Dean move, a hand grabbing the lapel of his suit tightly in his hand. “Not real, not real, not real,” the Omega chanted.

“No, Dean, it’s real, I’m here,” Cas tried, but Dean wouldn’t stop muttering the phrase over and over, whole body quivering with fear.

_Please… please don’t say I’m too late._

“This is Castiel,” he said into his phone. Anna was on the other end of the line. He had to get his Omega out. Now.

__________________________

To be honest, what happened next was a blur. Cas didn’t really remember the details. There was a raid, he supposed. All he really knew was that Dean was in his arms, wrapped in a sheet, having fallen unconscious at last.

He drove him to the local hospital, Lazarus Regional. Nice place. Very clean.

Dean was frail and light in his arms. Doctors said he’ll have to be cleaned up. Cas volunteered.

There’s a bath. Dean hasn’t woken up. Cas held him, cradling him in his arms, carefully washing him off with a soft washcloth. The Omega was covered in dried blood, semen, slick, and god knows what else, and his hair was caked with dirt. Slowly, Cas cleaned him off, tears falling down his face. He’s so bruised, covered in bite marks, especially along his little cock. They must have loved his little cock.

At times, Dean would shift in his arms, stiffen, or whimper - but his eyes never opened. Cas spoke to him so soothingly, trying to calm him, help him.

“Hey, Jude,” he sang quietly into his ear, “don’t make it bad.”

Dean went limp again. Cas didn’t stop singing.

At last, though, his little mate was clean. He carried him out, lay him on a cot. They hooked him up to an IV, stuffed some tubes down his throat. Said it would take a few days for the drugs to get out of his system.

They put tranqs in his IV. He needed rest.

Castiel just hoped he’d wake up afterwards.

__________________________

A call.

It was Anna. The mercs had him. Alastair.

“We parked our truck in the hospital parking lot. We have him tied up in there. I figured you’d want to pay him a visit.”

Cas stopped by his own car, pulling out a long knife. One he’d bought just for this.

He loosened his tie, taking off his suit coat, unbuttoning a few of his buttons and rolling up his sleeves.

He waked to the merc’s truck.

Alastair was tied to the ceiling of the armored eighteen-wheeler, strung up by his hands. He was bloody. There was a smile on his face.

“Oh, so you’re the vengeful Alpha that’s the cause of all this fuss?” He asked, voice slimy and chipper.

Cas didn’t respond.

“I was expecting someone like you. Now, which bitch was yours?”

Cas set his jaw as he inspected his knife.

“Ah, I smell #316 on you,” he said with a laugh. “Good bitch, that one’s very pretty. Made me a lot of money.”

Cas cut a line slowly up the man’s arm.

Beyond a slight hiss, Alastair didn’t respond, but kept smiling. “You must be ‘Cas,’ then! Oh, he cried for you so much that first week. It’s alright, though. We cured him of that. Got him to stop crying altogether - broke him after only three months!” he chuckled.

Cas sliced into his side.

“You wanna know how we broke him, ‘Caaas’?” he sang. “Bitch went into heat. Oh, and that bitch has such a sweet heat. We worked him constantly the whole week, filled him from both ends, didn’t let him sleep. Made so much money.”

Cas carved into his belly, deep and slow.

Beyond a low gurgle, Alastair didn’t even seem to mind. He almost seemed to enjoy it. “But, wouldn’t you know it? Fertile bitch caught.”

At last, Cas’s eyes flicked up to meet the man’s own.

“Couldn’t have that, catching stops the heat, and heat’s good for business! That’s when you have to work quick, until their channel runs red with blood. That’s how you know you got ‘em,” he said, laughing despite being gutted. He licked his lips at the memory.

Cas clenched his jaw.

“Put him right back to work,” Alastair continued, panting for air as blood poured out of him. “Heat didn’t even hitch. He didn’t make much noise after that whole fiasco. Didn’t cry again. Only said the words we told him to say. Like a good bitch. You should have heard the noises he made while I -”

Cas shoved the knife in The Demon’s throat, all the way to the hilt so that the tip poked through the other side. Alastair twitched and gurgled as Cas walked out of the truck.

As soon as the doors shut behind him, he broke down in tears, falling to his knees.

“Dean, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I took too long, I’m sorry…”

__________________________

It was about fourteen hours later. They’d taken the tranqs out of him, were gonna let him wake up. If he _could_ wake up.

Cas had bought some soup at a nearby restaurant - even now it was sitting in a styrofoam bowl by the bed next to a couple water bottles. Dean would need food and water when he woke. He was so undernourished.

Dean blinked a couple times before staring at the ceiling.

“Dean?”

The Omega slowly looked around, taking inventory of himself. He still wasn’t fully lucid as the drugs still hadn’t entirely left his system; something made evident by how he moved, how he sounded. But when he caught sight of Cas, something lit up in his cold, dead eyes, and he froze.

“Dean, it’s me, it’s-”

“No!” he shouted, turning away as tears fell from his face. “Stop. You’re not real.”

Tears welled in Cas’s eyes and sorrow burned in his chest. He rose to his feet to try to hold his little Omega, try to comfort him, but Dean kept fighting him, determined that this was some trick, just a dream, a hallucination. That any moment he’d wake up and be back in Hell.

But Cas so gently held him still, heart aching at the sight of him. Without thinking, he climbed in the cot with him, lying down beside him and holding him against his chest. “Dean, it’s me. I’m here. I’m here. Shhhhh. I’m here.”

Dean made a pitiful whimper before swallowing. He knew what being held like this meant. He forced a word out of his throat. “Knot.”

“Dean, no…”

His hand snaked down to feel at Cas’s cock. “Knot.”

“Dean, Dean,” Cas said, grabbing the stray hand and lifting it to his mouth to kiss it gently. “No, no. It’s just me. I’ve got you, Dean. I’ve got you. I love you,” he said, stroking the hand and his mate’s head tenderly, soothingly.

The strung out, shaking Omega eventually fell still, before falling back into unconsciousness on Cas’s chest. While he slept, Dean instinctively nuzzled into him, breathing him in.

“Please come back to me, Dean. Please,” Cas prayed.

_Please don’t let him be too far gone._

__________________________

Cas couldn’t fall asleep. He only lay there, holding his frail little mate in his arms, absently stroking his head and hand, whispering gentle words of reassurance, even if Dean couldn’t hear it.

It was hours later.

Dean groaned. He ached all over, hurt from all the things done to him. He lifted his head, looking around, vision still a bit fuzzy, but, right now, he was more lucid than he’d been in months.

_Where was he?_ Somewhere new. Every time he was moved to somewhere new, there was a different torture, a different hell. 

There was a needle in his arm - more drugs, to keep him dependant, to keep him pliable, to keep him quiet. He shook in terror at whatever horror was in store for him.

“Dean?”

His head snapped up to look at the source of the voice and froze, but didn’t say anything. He just stared. For a very long time. He shut his eyes, then opened them again. His hand slowly wandered from the hands holding them to touch the stubble growing along that jaw.

No. It couldn’t be.

That smell. That smell. It was…

At last, he spoke, voice shaky and cracking. “…Cas?” he said, beginning to tremble. “Is it you?”

“Dean-” Before he could finish, the Omega was holding onto him as tight as his weak body could, weeping openly into his arms.

“Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas,” he said between wet kisses to his mate’s chest.

“Dean,” the Alpha said, voice warm, love caught in his throat as he held his Omega. His beloved Omega.

“Cas, I thought I’d never see you again.” Suddenly, Dean lifted his head to kiss his Alpha, over and over and over again, deeper each time, tasting the mate he thought he’d lost forever, before finally falling back against his chest.

They both held each other like this for a long while.

After a few hours, Cas held his Omega up, gently giving him a drink of water and feeding him the now cold soup. It was the best thing Dean’d ever tasted.

Upon eating as much as he could, he fell asleep nuzzled close in his Alpha’s arms. Cas held him the whole time.

__________________________

It was a couple days before Dean was admitted from the hospital and Cas took him home. That night, Dean begged for Cas’s love, and, after some persuasion, Cas finally gave in, fucking him so very tenderly.

Dean broke into tears. Not from pain or hurt, but because for the first time in what felt like years, he felt truly loved. Like someone cared about him. He came with a soft cry in Cas’s arms, where Cas held him close as he knotted his beloved. Held him so tight.

Occasionally, Dean would flash back to his time in Heaven. He never talked about it, though, and Cas never asked. But it was going to be okay. They were going to make it. Dean was going to make it. The one he loved was back in his arms. 

And he was never going to let him go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](http://alphacasandomegadean.tumblr.com/post/124697095116/hell)


End file.
